TUFF puppy: A salvar el mundo
by Lord Fennekin
Summary: En un día normal, los agentes de TUFF se encuentran con 2 nuevos amigos, y un problema. Salvaran al mundo? No sé... Personajes extra incluídos: Snowpaw mio , Degnon De Dan Domino Stevens Hurley , Darwin De Supa Aian Mozu Darwin Puppy , Y Blaze Mía.
1. Una nueva amiga

**Capitulo 1: Una nueva amiga**

Dudley: ¿Qué pasa jefe?

Chief: Keswik, diles

Keswik: Bueno, al pa-pa-parecer se ha abierto un agujero de gu-gu-gusano en nuestra dimensión, y si no lo solucionamos podríamos…

?: Ser succionados por él y morir

*Todos se sobresaltan*

Kitty: ¡No te muevas! /Le apuntaba con mi arma/

?: ¡No me dispares! /Quemé el arma/

Chief: ¡Como hiciste eso!

?: Me llamo Blaze.

Dudley: Y, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaze: Vengo del planeta Dogordia123, y si no arreglamos ese agujero, moriremos en un acto de hyper explosión cuántica

Dudley, Kitty y Chief: Ummm…

Keswik: Tienes razón

?: Lo sé!

*Todos miran al nuevo*

?: Me llamo Snowpaw

Blaze: ¡Hola!

Kitty: ¿Eres uno de los buenos?

Snowpaw: No, y no dejaré que salven al mundo /Risa maligna/

Blaze: /Estaba a punto de morderlo/

Snowpaw: /Salté al estilo matrix/ Se la creyeron

Kitty: Ha,ha /Risa sarcástica/

Snowpaw: /Miré a la gata/ Guao, eres muy bonita

Blaze: No es hora de coqueteos

Dudley: /Miraba celosamente a Snowpaw/

Blaze: Dudley, ¿Por qué miras así a Snowpaw?

Dudley: /Me sonrojé/ Porque tiene una mosca en la nariz

Snowpaw: /Estornudé/

Blaze: ¡Salud!

Snowpaw: Gracias

Keswik: ¿Y cómo planean salvar al mundo?

Blaze: ¡Meteoro gigante!

*Todos gritan y se avientan al piso, mientras Dudley y Kitty se abrazaron fuertemente y gritaron*

Blaze: /Me reía sin cesar/ ¡Cayeron!

Dudley: /Solté a Kitty y me sonrojé/

Snowpaw: /Miraba celosamente a Dudley/

Keswik: Muy graciosa

Blaze: Lo siento

**Continuará…**


	2. Problemas de amor

**Capitulo 2: Problemas de amor**

Snowpaw: Blaze, basta de bromas

Blaze: /Bajé las orejas/ De acuerdo

?: ¡Hola chicos!

Dudley: Ah, hola Darwin

Darwin: ¿Quiénes son los nuevos? /Apunté a Snowpaw y a Blaze/

Kitty: Blaze y Snowpaw

Blaze: Yo soy Blaze

Snowpaw: Y yo Snowpaw

Darwin: Y, ¿Son nuevos agentes de TUFF?

Blaze: ¿En esta línea del tiempo? No

Dudley: ¿Cómo?

Blaze: Vengo de otra línea del tiempo

Keswik: Con razón mi detector de agu-gu-gujeros temporales dice que tú eres uno

Blaze: Si, pero, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Snowpaw?

Snowpaw: Con un súper tele transportador de líneas del tiempo

Chief: En español, por favor

Snowpaw: /Suspiré/ Un aparato que me lleva a otras dimensiones

Keswik: ¿Eres inventor?

Snowpaw: No, pero mi amigo Gadiel me lo dio

Blaze: ¡Oigan! ¡El punto es que si no arreglamos el súper agujero cuántico todas las líneas del tiempo y dimensiones serán alteradas y destruidas! Y, ¿Conoces a Gadiel?

Dudley: Ummm…

Blaze: Todos moriremos

*Un agujero del espacio-tiempo se abre y aparece un perro blanco con una camisa negra casi sin mangas, y con una calavera en el centro, además de una barba amarilla pequeña*

Snowpaw: ¿Tu también conoces a Gadiel?

?: ¿Puedo ayudar?

Darwin: ¡Bad dog!

Kitty: /Le apuntaba con mi arma/ ¡No causarás desastres!

Blaze: ¡No disparen! Solo es mi amigo

?: Me llamo Degnon, por si no lo sabían

Darwin: ¿Qué no eras Bad dog?

Degnon: Ese es mi apodo

Blaze: Te tardaste

Degnon: Perdón, debía comprar algo

Blaze: /Lo miré sospechosamente/ ¿Y qué compraste?

Degnon: /Me sonrojé/ Esta bien, fui a despedirme de Ayline

Blaze: Como sea

Dudley: ¿Cómo iras al espacio Blaze?

Blaze: A eso vine, necesito su ayuda para que me ayuden

Keswik: ¿Por qué?

Snowpaw: No sé

Kitty: /Reí un poco/

Dudley: (Si este chico sigue así, lo destruiré)

Blaze: Porque el camino está lleno de peligros como meteoros gigantes, soles y planetas gigantes

Darwin: ¡Genial!

Kitty: ¡Anótame!

Keswik: Tengo este tele-le-letransportador, y los puedo tele transportar a ese agu-gu-gujero

Blaze: /Tomé el tele transportador y lo usé/

*Blaze desaparece*

Snowpaw: ¿Blaze?

Degnon: /Mi celular sonaba/

Degnon: ¿Hola?

Blaze: Degnon, pásame a Keswik

Degnon: /Le di mi celular a Keswik/

Keswik: ¿Hola?

Blaze: /Grité/ ¡Me enviaste a la cajuela del auto!

*Blaze regresa*

Dudley: /Le susurraba a Snowpaw/Te estaré vigilando

Snowpaw: /Le susurraba a Dudley/ Y yo a ti

Blaze: Odio la tecnología

*A Snowpaw y Dudley les salía un rayo azul de la frente como en las caricaturas*

Kitty: Dudley, Snowpaw, dejen de pelear

Blaze: Hay que ir al espacio

Chief: Usen la nave

Snowpaw: Yo puedo modificarla

Kitty: ¿En serio?

Snowpaw: (Kitty, tus ojos verdes son como dos esmeraldas, brillando como dos soles al atardecer…) Claro

Blaze: ¡Asombroso!

Dudley: (Te destruiré…)

Chief: ¿Qué estás esperando?

Snowpaw: El atardecer

*Suenan unos grillos*

Darwin: No es chistoso

Degnon: Ammmm, una pregunta Blaze

Blaze: ¿Si?

Degnon: Si nos encontramos con nuestros 'Yo' en esta línea del tiempo, ¿Qué sucedería?

Blaze: Sencillo

Degnon: Dime

Blaze: La fábrica espacio-tiempo se deformaría, creando universos alternos, efectos mariposas, deformar realidades, transportar personas a universos paralelos, haciendo que Dudley, Kitty, Yo, Tú, Snowpaw, El jefe, Francisco /Me sonrojé al decir ese último nombre/, Keswik y cualquier otra persona desaparecer de la existencia, destruyendo cualquier realidad alterna o ficticia, causando caos y destrucción

*Todos se quedan con la boca al suelo*

Dudley: Guao, ¿Todo eso solo por verte a ti misma?

Blaze: La verdad, como yo no existo en esta línea del tiempo, no

Degnon: Pero yo sí, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado de no encontrarme con Snaptrap

Darwin: Pero está en la cárcel

Degnon: Aún así, debo tener cuidado de no alterar el universo

Blaze: O moriremos

Darwin: Suena raro

Snowpaw: Yo no existo en sus universos

Kitty: ¿De dónde eres?

Snowpaw: No quieres saberlo…

Dudley: Lo más raro de ti Snowpaw, es que te ves muy diferente

Keswik: Eso es porque él está en la **Tercera dimensión**

*Todos suspiran, menos Blaze*

Blaze: Yo ya conozco eso, he viajado por varias dimensiones

Degnon: ¿Enserio? Nunca lo habías mencionado

Blaze: Sí lo hice

Degnon: ¿A quién?

Blaze: /Me sonrojé/ no quisiera hablar de eso

Degnon: /Sonreí/ Oh, ya sé a quién

Blaze: /Traté de no reírme/ ¡No comiences!

Degnon: /Comenzaba a cantar/ A Blaze le gusta…

Blaze: /Cubrí la boca de Degnon/ ¡El chocolate caliente!

Snowpaw: Ya terminé las modificaciones de la nave

Kitty: /Abracé a Snowpaw/ ¡Genial!

Dudley: /Gruñí un poco/

Blaze: ¡Asombroso!

Snowpaw: /Me sonrojé/

Darwin: ¿Cuándo iremos al espacio?

Blaze: Cuando Degnon consiga novia

*Todos se ríen, menos Degnon*

Degnon: /Me sonrojé/ ¡Oye!

Kitty: Ya, enserio

Blaze: Pues no sé, debemos empacar algunas cosas ya que está a 4.5 años luz

Dudley: ¡¿Qué?!

Snowpaw: Ese es la estrella Alfa-Centauro, Blaze

Blaze: Ah, lo siento

Keswik: En realidad, está en Plu-plu-plutón

Snowpaw: ¡Moriremos de frío!

Blaze: /Lancé un poco de fuego de mi mano/ ¿Decías?

Dudley: ¿Cómo haces eso?

Blaze: Luego les explico

Darwin: ¿Cuándo es luego?

Dudley: Después

Snowpaw: Debemos tener cuidado, ya que Plutón es un planeta muy pequeño y la nave puede destruirlo

Blaze: Plutón es un planetoide

Dudley: ¿Es más chico que una pelota de tenis?

Kitty: /Abracé a Dudley/ Ay, Dudley, tú y tus payasadas…

Snowpaw: /Gruñí/

Dudley: /Me sonrojé/

Blaze: ¡Meteoro!

Darwin: No vamos a caer en eso de nuevo

Blaze: No, me refiero a que hay un meteoro en la nave

Snowpaw: Es una imagen

Dudley: ¿Cuándo iremos al espacio?

Kitty: Se paciente

Blaze: ¡Entremos a la nave!

*Todos entran*

**Continuará…**


	3. ¡Al espacio!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Al espacio! **

Snowpaw: ¡Vámonos ya!

Degnon: ¡Vamos todos allá!

Blaze: ¡Manos a la obra!

Darwin: ¡En una sola maniobra!

Todos: ¿A dónde vamos?

Kitty: ¡A Plutón!

Todos: ¿A dónde vamos?

Dudley: ¡A Plutón!

*Un poco de música de Xilófono*

Todos: ¡A Plutón!

Blaze: Cuidado al pisar /Subí a la nave/

*Dudley y Snowpaw iban subiendo mirándose fijamente*

Kitty: /Los separé/ Ya, dejen de pelear /Subí a la nave/

Darwin: Esta será la primera veGID que vaya al espacio /Subí a la nave/

Degnon: Y la mía /Subí a la nave/

Chief: No sé por qué voy también /Subí a la nave/

Keswik: Ni yo /Subí a la nave/

Cualquier otro que no mencioné: /Subí a la nave/

Blaze: Yo conduzco, tengo experiencia en ir al espacio

Snowpaw: ¿Enserio?

Blaze: Sí

Dudley: Algo que tú no sabes, Snowpaw… /Sonreí/

Snowpaw: Ni tú

Kitty: Chicos, dejen de pelear

Degnon: A Blaze le gusta…

Blaze: /Le lancé una bola de fuego/ No te atrevas

Degnon: /La esquivé/ Me la debes

Blaze: Pero no te atrevas

Degnon: ¡Francisco!

*Todos miran a Blaze*

Todos, menos Blaze y Degnon: ¡Qué!

Kitty: ¡¿Porqué él?!

Darwin: ¡Es malo!

Snowpaw: ¿Quién es Francisco?

Blaze: /Me sonrojé/

Dudley: Estás loquita

Blaze: Cállate, o digo tu secreto

Dudley: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Blaze: Es muy obvio

Kitty: ¿Que le gusta el tocino? Si, es obvio

Blaze: Es un secreto del que solo Dudley y yo sabemos, y también Darwin

Darwin: Cierto

Blaze: Olvídalo

Degnon: Enciende el motor

*Blaze enciende la nave*

Blaze: Lo puse en piloto automático

Darwin: Bien

Keswik: Faltan 3 minutos para salir de la…

*Llegan al espacio*

Snowpaw: Lo modifiqué /Le sonreí a Kitty/

Kitty: /No vi a Snowpaw/ ¡Estamos flotando!

Blaze: ¿Cómo se verá el fuego en el espacio? /Lancé un poco de fuego/

Dudley: No debí comer ese burrito… /Solté un gas/

Keswik: ¡No! /Trataba de espantar el gas/

*El gas de Dudley y el fuego de Blaze se juntan, creando una pequeña pero inofensiva explosión, dejando a todos negros*

Kitty: /Me sacudí/ Ay, Dudley, por eso me agradas /Sonreí/

Dudley: /Me sonrojé y sonreí/

Snowpaw: /Gruñí/

Blaze: /Tosí/ Eso fue… ¡Impresionante! ¡Otra veGID!

Keswik: /Limpiaba la nave/ No vuelvan a meGIDclar fuego con hidrógeno

Darwin: ¿Por?

Blaze: Porque se causa una explosión

*Un meteoro se acerca a la nave *

¿?: ¡Peligro!

Dudley: ¿Qué fue eso?

Snowpaw: Sólo es mi amiga, GID

Kitty: ¿GID?

Snowpaw: Guía Inter-Dimensional

Kitty: Guao, que inteligente

Dudley: ¿Peligro de qué?

GID: Meteoro detectado

Blaze: ¡Oh, no!

Snowpaw: Calcula la ruta para evadirlo

GID: ¡Imposible de evadir! ¡Impacto inminente!

Degnon: ¡Ayline, te amo!

*Todos miran a Degnon*

Degnon: /Me sonrojé/ cierto, ella no está

Kitty: /Abracé a Dudley fuertemente, cerrando mis ojos/

Dudley: /Me sonrojé y abracé a Kitty/

*Todos se ponen sus trajes espaciales menos Snowpaw, mientras que el meteoro impacta la nave y la divide en varias piez

as*

Blaze: ¿Qué pasó? /Miro a mi alrededor/ Estoy en un asteroide, sola

Dudley: ¡Estoy solo! Rayos, debí decirle a Kitty que la amo antes de ser impactados

Snowpaw: /Miré mi pata/ GID, calcula los daños

GID: Distancia a Plutón: 3,000 kilómetros, tripulación dispersa

Snowpaw: Rayos /Me ahogaba/ ¡No respiro!

GID: Activar traje espacial

Snowpaw: Gracias

GID: De nada.

Snowpaw: Debí llevar a Bolt Black

Darwin: Rayos, nunca llegaré a Plutón

Blaze: Muy bien, empeGIDaré la caminata espacial

Kitty: (No sé a quién elegir, ¿Snowpaw o Dudley? Por un lado, el primero es inteligente, rápido y lindo, pero por otro, el segundo es lindo, bobo y divertido, desearía poder elegir)

Dudley: Muy bien, voy a Plutón

Blaze: /Caminaba hacia Plutón/ esto tardará

Darwin: /A lo lejos veía a Dudley/ ¡Hola amigo!

Dudley: /Escuchaba a Darwin/ ¡Hola!

Kitty: /EmpeGIDaba a caminar a Plutón/ Desde aquí puedo verlo

Snowpaw: GID, activar propulsores

GID: Imposible, en el espacio no hay oxígeno

Snowpaw: Me refiero a los nuevos

GID: Solicitud aceptada

Snowpaw: Genial /Usaba los propulsores/

Chief: ¿Por qué esta todo rojo?

Blaze: Creo que escucho algo, mejor lo ignoro /Seguía caminando/

*Para aclarar, el jefe está arriba de Blaze*

Dudley: /Caminaba a Plutón/ Falta mucho

Darwin: Lo sé

Degnon: Y yo

Dudley: Ah, hola Degnon

Darwin: Hola, no te había visto

egnon: Hola

GID: Tripulación detectada

Snowpaw: ¿Donde? Guíame

Blaze: /LanGIDaba fuego de mis patas/ ¡Wiiiiiiiii!

Chief: ¡Uff, qué calor!

Snowpaw: Hola Darwin, Hola Degnon /Gruñí/ Hola Dudley

Dudley: Hola presumido

Snowpaw: Oigan, LTDF puede guiarnos al resto de nosotros

Darwin: ¿Cómo?

Degnon: ¿Puedes llevarme con Ayline?

*Dudley, Darwin y Snowpaw miran a Degnon*

Degnon: Digo, si estuviera con nosotros /Me sonrojé/

Snowpaw: Vamos primero por Blaze, ella sabe de todo esto

GID: Calculando ruta hacia Blaze…

Blaze: ¿Cuánto falta?

Snowpaw: Ya la veo

Degnon: ¡Genial!

Darwin: Vamos

Blaze: /Vi a Snowpaw/ ¡Hola!

Snowpaw: ¡Hola!

Degnon: ¡Hola Blaze!

Blaze: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Darwin: Perdidos

Blaze: Pues yo no

Darwin: Ya lo sabemos

**Continuará…**


	4. Reuniendo la tripulación

**Capítulo 4: Reuniendo la tripulación**

Snowpaw: GID, calcula donde están todos

GID: Lanzando rayos X

Blaze: No me vas a matar, ¿verdad?

Snowpaw: Nunca, pero a otro, en cambio… /Miraba a Dudley/

Dudley: Tienes suerte de que esté preocupado por el agujero cuanti-algo

Blaze: ¿Qué son esos propulsores raros?

Snowpaw: Solo son unos nuevos, que en vez de usar fuego, usan energía cuántica

Blaze: Oh

Darwin: No entiendo

Degnon: Debemos encontrar a los otros

GID: ¡Atención! Se ha encontrado a 1 individuo

Snowpaw: ¿Dónde?

GID: En el traje de Blaze

Chief: ¡Déjenme salir!

Blaze: ¿Chief? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Chief: ¿Eso importa?

Degnon: No

Snowpaw: Como sea, GID, ¿Puedes escanear la zona?

GID: Escaneando a un radio de 1,000 km…

Snowpaw: Eso es mucho

Kitty: (¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? Ojalá pueda decidirme entre Dudley y Snowpaw…)

Dudley: ¡Miren! /Apuntaba a un asteroide/ ¡Es Kitty!

Kitty: /Me levanté/ ¿Dudley? ¿Snowpaw?

Snowpaw: ¡Hola!

Dudley: ¡¿Qué haces allá?!

Kitty: El meteoro me mandó aquí

Dudley: ¿Y quién se cree ese meteoro para obligarte?

Kitty: /Reí un poco/ No lo sé

Degnon: Plutón esta cerca

Darwin: Lo sé

Degnon: ¿Y el agujero? No lo veo, Blaze

Blaze: Está por…

*Sale un monstruote gigante*

Dudley: ¡Cuidado!

Bolt: Atrás Kitty, yo lo mato

Dudley: ¡No, yo!

Blaze: ¡Peleen en equipo!

Snowpaw: Buena idea

Dudley: /Salté arriba del monstruo/

Snowpaw: /Le daba puñetazos en la barriga/

Monstruote: Aaargh!

Dudley: /Salté y empezaba a golpear su cabeza/ ¡Te destruiremos!

Blaze: /Quemé al monstruo/

*El monstruo muere*

Dudley: Oyes, Blaze, no soy maestro de física pero, ¿Cómo lanzas fuego sin aire?

Blaze: Fácil, un amigo me enseñó a desafiar las leyes de la física

Darwin: ¿Quién?

?: ¡Snowpaw!

Snowpaw: ¿Qué? /Miré a la voz/ ¡Santa madre!

?: No te deje usar mi tele transportador cuántico

Snowpaw: /Bajé las orejas/ Lo siento

Blaze: ¡Hola Gadiel!

Gadiel: ¿Blaze? LTDF no detectó ningún rastro tuyo en la máquina, ¿Cómo llegaste?

Blaze: Use uno de mis cristales

Darwin: ¿Quién eres?

Snowpaw: Mi entrenador

Dudley: /Me reí/

Gadiel: Tienes que venir a casa y te castigaré

Blaze: ¡Por favor no! Lo necesito

Gadiel: ¿Por qué?

Blaze: Hoyo cuántico

Dudley: Pero no lo veo

Blaze: Para eso vine, necesito su ayuda para abrir un híper hoyo temporal-dimensional

Gadiel: ¿No lo puedes hacer sola?

Blaze: Si puedo, pero necesito que vengan conmigo para arreglar el hoyo

Darwin: ¿Qué tan grande es?

Snowpaw: Más grande que Júpiter

Dudley: O_O

Blaze: -_-

Gadiel: XD

Blaze: No es momento de bromas, Bolty

Snowpaw: ¡No me llames así!

Dudley: Lo siento, Bolty /Sonreí/

*Otra vez lo del rayo azul*

Kitty: ¡Paren!

Dudley: Lo siento

Darwin: ¿Y el agujero?

Blaze: Cierto, ¡Sujétense bien!

*Como siempre, Dudley y Kitty se abrazaron fuertemente*

Snowpaw: ¿Moriremos?

Blaze: No

Gadiel: ¡A que dimensión vamos!

Blaze: En la que estábamos antes

*Blaze los tele transporta a todos a la dimensión de Gadiel*

**Continuará…**


	5. De regreso a casa

**Capítulo 5:** De regreso a casa

**Por cierto, quiero avisar que estoy pensando en incluir a Mario y compañía en esta historia. ¿Qué piensan? Díganme y si les gusta los meto :)**

Gadiel: Snowpaw, cuando regresemos a casa te castigaré

Blaze: Gadiel, no es hora de juegos

Dudley: ¿Seguimos en Plutón?

Gadiel: /Miré alrededor/ No funcionó

Blaze: Por eso odio la tecnología

Darwin: ¿En serio?

Blaze: Olvídalo, es hora de irnos

Gadiel: Pero eso intentamos

?: ¡Hola Blaze!

Blaze: ¿Eh? /Miré alrededor/ ¡Hola Francisco! /Me sonrojé/

Kitty: ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Blaze: Espera un momento, si yo no existo en esta línea del tiempo, y tú me conoces, debiste habernos seguido cuando usé el tele cristal

Gadiel: ¡Con que así llegaste aquí!

Francisco: ¿Eso era ese cristal púrpura?

Degnon: ¿Qué no era blanco?

Gadiel: Según yo era azul

Blaze: El cristal cambia según la persona, yo lo veo rosa

Snowpaw: ¿Cómo lo veré yo?

Blaze: ¿Cómo vamos a regresar?

Francisco: ¿Dejaste los cristales en tu casa?

Blaze: Si

Gadiel: Por suerte se cómo conseguir una nave

Darwin: ¿Cómo?

Kitty: Oyes, Gadiel, no sé por qué siento como si te hubiera conocido antes…

Gadiel: Larga historia

Blaze: Decías que sabes cómo conseguir una nave…

Gadiel: Cierto /Saqué mi lápiz/

Dudley: ¿Vas a escribir una carta a los extraterrestres?

Snowpaw: Pues ya sabes que esperar Dudley…

*Otra vez los rayos azules*

Blaze: Gadiel, ¿Vas a dibujar como la otra vez?

Gadiel: Así es /Dibujaba una nave en mi cuaderno/

*Todos se ríen, menos Blaze y yo*

Dudley: ¿Y nos dibujamos a nosotros mismos para meternos a la nave?

Snowpaw: ¿Dibujarte a ti? Imposible…

Gadiel: No van a entrar si siguen así…

Darwin: ¿Cómo entraremos?

Blaze: Paciencia, ya he visto esto antes

Darwin: Espera, ¿El es el que te enseño a desafiar la lógica?

Blaze: Así es

Degnon: Pero… ¿¡Cómo es posible hacer eso!?

Blaze: Así /Lancé una bola de fuego/

Chief: ¿Cómo es que no estás en TUFF?

Blaze: Sí lo estoy, pero vengo de otra línea temporal

?: ¿Hola?

Kitty: ¡Que fue eso! /Miraba a mi reloj/

Reloj de Kitty: Tranquila, soy yo

Dudley: ¡Hola Dinamita!

Blaze: ¿Dinamo existe en esta línea temporal?

Dinamita: ¿Quién es esa de rojo y por qué me dijo así?

Blaze: ¡Hola viejo amigo!

Dinamita: Pero si apenas te conozco

Kitty: ¿Cómo puedes contactarnos si estamos en el espacio?

Gadiel: No quieres saberlo

Francisco: Si quiero

Blaze: Basta de bromas

Dinamita: Como sea, ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Gadiel: ¡Claro que sí!

Francisco: ¿Cómo vas a llevar a Dinamita hasta acá, unos 1,000 kilómetros o más en un segundo?

Gadiel: Ciertamente, es más fácil que hacer un viaje cuántico /Me desaparecí/

Dudley: ¿A dónde fue?

Blaze: No sé

Gadiel: /Regresaba con Dinamita a mi lado/

Dinamita: Vaya, esto de viajar es muy confuso /Sacudí mi cabeza/

Blaze: ¡Hola Dinamo!

Dinamita: ¿Quién eres? /Miré a Dudley/ ¡Hola!

Dudley: /Le di un golpe de karate/ ¡No desconfíes!

Dinamita: Veo que no lo has olvidado

Kitty: No lo creo…

Gadiel: ¡Terminé la nave!

Francisco: Se parece a la nave de ET

Gadiel: Si, y luego ET va a venir aquí a jugar con nosotros

Blaze: /Me reí/

Dudley: Como sea, debemos regresar

Gadiel: Solo miren /Mágicamente arranqué la hoja y se transformó en una nave/

Todos menos Gadiel y Blaze: ¡Asombroso!

Blaze: ¿Nunca cambias?

Gadiel: No

Francisco: ¿En serio es la nave de ET?

Blaze: /Me reí/ Fran, ET no existe

Francisco:/Me sonrojé/

Gadiel: De hecho, Blaze, ET sí existe, ¿No te acuerdas de una de nuestras aventuras?

Blaze: ¡Cierto!

Dinamita: ¿Conocieron a ET?

Francisco: Eso creo

Snowpaw: ¿Alguien más recuerda que debemos ir a la casa de Blaze?

Kitty: /Levanté la mano/Yo

Blaze: Se me olvidaba

Gadiel: Como sea /Entré a la nave/

Darwin: Sí se parece a la de ET /Entré/

Dudley: ¿Quién es ET? /Entré/

Blaze: Si no conoces a ET, no tuviste infancia

Snowpaw: Muy cierto

*Todos entran a la nave*

Dinamita: Gadiel. ¿Qué no puedes hacer un viaje cuántico?

Gadiel: Hacer dos viajes cuánticos en una hora puede causar que la alteración espacio-tiempo sea insoportable y muramos

Francisco: ¿En serio?

Gadiel: Si, y además me da mucho sueño y estoy cansado

Snowpaw: Basta de bromas, debemos irnos

Blaze: ¡Yo conduzco! /Tomé el control/

Snowpaw: GID, cuida que no vuelva ningún asteroide

Gadiel: Yo los destruiré, no te preocupes

Blaze: Gadiel, hay varios meteoros mega gigantes, y como puedo quemarlos, iré a ayudarte-

Francisco: No quiero que te pase nada amiga, así que iré con ustedes

Blaze: /Me sonrojé/

Degnon: ¿Cómo funciona esta nave?

Gadiel: Obvio, solo debes manejarla

Snowpaw: ¿Así? /Manejaba la nave/

Gadiel: ¡Perfecto! Como sea, mientras tú manejas, Yo, Blaze y Francisco vamos a destruir meteoros

Blaze: Técnicamente, sería 'quemar meteoros' para mí

Gadiel: ¡De todas maneras se destruyen!

Dinamita: No peleen cuando deberían estar protegiendo la nave

Francisco: ¿Ya está navegando?

Blaze: Eso parece

Kitty: No me digas

Gadiel: Si te digo XD

Blaze: XD

Francisco: XD

Darwin: ¿Puedo ayudar a destruir meteoros?

Gadiel: Claro

**Continuará…**

**No olviden votar si poner a Mario o no :D**


End file.
